The invention relates to a water-bearing domestic appliance for the introduction of articles to be washed, with a treatment compartment which can be sealed with a door having an actuating handle, and with at least one light source assigned to the domestic appliance, which source illuminates the articles to be washed and/or the treatment compartment.
Among water-bearing domestic appliances of the type mentioned a dishwasher is known in which light sources are arranged in the treatment compartment. The light sources serve to illuminate the treatment compartment and articles in the treatment compartment. The disadvantage of this, however, is that the user is dazzled by these light sources. Moreover, optimum illumination of the articles to be washed is not possible when the storage containers for the articles to be washed are pulled out of the treatment compartment where the light conditions in the kitchen are poor. Furthermore, in certain circumstances the light source in the treatment compartment may become contaminated, thus impairing the light intensity.
DE 102 56 168 also discloses a dishwasher in which a light source is arranged in the treatment compartment. The light source is arranged so that even when the door is wide open and the light conditions in the room are poor, the potential risk is low and the user is not able to fall over the door. However, the user is dazzled by the light source arranged in the treatment compartment when unloading the articles to be washed.